1. Technical Field of the Invention
This invention relates to paintball loaders, and more particularly, to a drive cone for use on a paintball loader for feeding paintballs into a paintball gun.
2. Description of Related Art
A popular war game has developed over the years, which uses paintball guns. Players use the paintball guns to shoot paintballs. These paintballs are gelatin-covered spherical capsules filled with paint. During play of the game, the players on each team advance towards each other. A player is eliminated from the game when the player is hit by a paintball fired from an opposing player""s gun. When the paintball hits a player, a xe2x80x9csplatxe2x80x9d of paint is left on the player.
Typically, an existing paintball loader includes a housing which is placed on an upper portion of a paintball gun. The housing is shaped to hold a large quantity of paintballs. At the bottom of the housing is an outlet tube through which the paintballs drop by the force of gravity. The outlet tube leads to an inlet tube located on the upper portion of the gun.
During the operation of existing paintball loaders, paintballs sequentially drop by gravity through the outlet tube into the inlet tube of the gun. The inlet tube directs each paintball into the firing chamber of the gun, where the paintball is propelled outwardly from the gun by compressed air.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/689,573 (""573) describes a paintball feed system providing enhanced performance over existing paintball feed systems. Additionally, ""573 discloses a paintball loader which reliably and forcibly delivers paintballs to a paintball gun at a rapid, selectable rate, while actively preventing paintball jams. However, paintball jams may still occur in the loader disclosed in ""553. Specifically, the disclosed paintball loader utilizes a plurality of fins spaced at such a distance as to create gaps to accommodate a single paintball. Due to the close proximity of the fins, there is a tendency for the paintballs to partially fall into a gap, which can result in a paintball jam. In addition, if a paintball breaks within the paintball loader, because of the large amount of fins and the small area of the gaps, cleaning the paintball loader can be difficult. Since existing paintball loaders utilizes several fins, space for which paintballs could be accommodated are lost to allow space for the fins. Thus, the paintball feed rate is reduced for each rotation of the cone because of this lost space.
It would be a distinct advantage to have a drive cone which feeds the paintballs at a faster rate, while preventing jams of partially fallen paintballs into the gaps located between the fins. It is an object of the present invention to provide such an apparatus.
In one aspect, the present invention is a rapid feed paintball loader for use on a paintball gun. The paintball loader includes a container for holding a plurality of paintballs and a drive cone rotatably mounted on a bottom portion of the container. At least one fin is affixed to a top feed surface of the drive cone. The fin divides or separates the top feed surface into at least gap or section which is preferably large enough to accommodate more than one paintball. The loader also includes a motor that rotates the drive cone. In addition, an exit tube exits from the bottom portion of the container and leads to an inlet tube of the paintball gun. The motor actuates upon demand.
In another aspect, the present invention is a drive cone for use on a paintball loader of a paintball gun having a container for holding a plurality of paintballs and an exit tube located on the container leading to the paintball gun. The drive cone includes a drive cone rotatably mounted on a bottom portion of the container and at least one fin affixed to a top feed surface of the drive cone. The fin divides or separates the top feed surface of the drive cone into at least one gap which is preferably large enough to accommodate more than one paintball. The drive cone receives paintballs from the container and drives the paintballs from the gap into the exit tube.
In still another aspect, the present invention is a rapid feed paintball loader for use on a paintball gun. The paintball loader includes a container for holding a plurality of paintballs and at least one fin located at a bottom portion of the container. The fin divides or separates the a top feed surface into at least one gap that is peferably large enough to accommodate at least one paintball. The fin rotates on an axis running perpendicularly through the bottom portion of the container. The paintball loader also includes an exit tube exiting from the bottom portion of the container and leads to an inlet tube of the paintball gun. The exit tube has a sloped exit portion. In addition, a tube extension is mounted on an interior surface of the container adjacent to the sloped exit portion of the exit tube. The tube extension is mounted at a height which is above the top feed surface of the fin and has a radius of curvature that is approximately equal to the radius of a paintball. The paintball loader also may include a deflector for deflecting paintballs downward into the gap or upward to pass over the tube extension. The deflector is pivotably mounted on the interior surface of the container adjacent to the tube extension. The deflector is mounted at a height which is above the top feed surface of the fin and which is below a bottom portion of the tube extension. A motor rotates the drive cone upon demand.